The Girl That Never Had Fun
by sarahschneider2012
Summary: A short story that I wrote about a girl and her teenage years.


The Girl That Never Had Fun

It was New Year's Eve when I walked out the door and first tried out my new snowboard. It was then when I started to care about myself and my life. This was the first time I have ever been able to enjoy my life. It was ten in the morning and I was tired of staying in the house. I am home alone because my mom is at work. My family is kind of poor so I don't get to have fun very often. My mom told me not to use the snowboard today because it was just to cold. I said to her it is cold all year round because we live in Alaska. She said I know but today it is only supposed to be about -25 degrees out. I said that's not cold but when you factor in the wind chill it was about -50 outside. I was not going to listen though because I was used to it after all living in Alaska all year round.

When I walked over to the snowboarding place there was a sign that said it was closed. I wondered why because it had never been closed before. I looked around and did not see anyone. I thought to myself I could break the rules this one time and it wouldn't hurt. Although what I didn't think was the warming shelter would be closed to. After about one hour I was getting cold. I told myself I would stop soon but I was having so much fun. I felt like I was getting frost bite but I wouldn't let that be in my way. I told myself to keep going.

Then it happened. I can see an avalanche coming strait at me. I prayed that it would not be that bad. I fell to the ground and I new I had to be stuck under several feet of snow. I thought I was dying. When my neighbor went to check on me about 2 hours later she realized I was gone. I guess the first thing they did was to call my mom. My mom probably told her about me getting the snowboard for the holiday. I am also sure that they called 911 immediately.

When I finally was found I was so cold I didn't move. Everybody thought I was dead. They rushed me to the hospital where they treated me for frostbite and hypothermia. They said that I was lucky to be alive. I knew that I would probably be badly punished after I got out. I had always been properly punished when I disobeyed rules.

On my first day back to school all my friends asked me were I was. I didn't want to tell them that I had been in the hospital for two weeks and home resting for two weeks. Instead I told them I was on a long vacation. When they asked were I said in the mountain. If they asked for what I said a snowboarding camp. Some of them even asked if they could go with me next time I of course said yes. Why you ask I would convince my mom to move so I would not have to tell them the truth.

I was using my friends' phone that she gave to me when she moved that my mom didn't know about and use the email to email and talk to my friends. My friends did not know that I was not supposed to see them or talk to me for a while. They were so happy to hear that I was back from my vacation because they missed me. The next day I went to school and the teacher told that class what happened to me. My friends had forgiven me for lying but I was kind of embarrassed.

I started to develop a fear of snowboarding or anything that had to do with a mountain and lots of snow. I wanted to move to somewhere that never had snow like Florida or California or even some parts of Arizona. My mom told me that someday we would move somewhere with a real summer to a place that did not have snow 365 days a year or 366 days a year on a leap year but they would still have a winter but at least it would be a normal winter.

My birthday is coming up soon. My mom said she was going to buy me something special. I wonder what it could be. It better not be skies because I will probably never use them. I haven't used my snowboard in a few months. In fact I haven't used it again since the accident. I am going to turn 12 years old in about one month. My grades are drooping because 6th grade gets harder and harder every day.

Today is my birthday. Wow I am finally 12 years old. Guess what my present is. I get to go to California to visit my dad for the whole summer. I leave in about two weeks on June 15 and don't come back to august 31. This is so cool that I get to spend two and a half months in California.

This is the last week of school. I can't wait to tell my friends were I am going. They are going to be so jealous of me. They want me to send postcards and pictures. I told them that I would also write letters since I like to write. They asked me what I wanted to see the most in California and I said Hollywood. If they asked why I said because I want to meet famous actors and maybe become one some day. All my friends thought that I would become a good actor.

Last day of school today, only one week left in till I leave. It is going to go by so fast. Starting to pack but need to go to the mall to get more shorts and tops. My mom is taking me tomorrow. My older sister who is 21 is going with me because I am too young to go alone. I can't wait to see my dad it has been two years since I last saw him when my parents got divorced.

Tomorrow is June 15th, I can't wait. I talked to my dad today and told him I couldn't wait to see all the places in California. I asked him to take me to see Hollywood and he said that he definitely would and he could not wait to see me. I couldn't ether. Have to go to bed now so I am well rested for tomorrow's trip.

I had a dream last night of meeting famous people in Hollywood. I meet Taylor Swift, Demi lavato, and Selena Gomez. I thought maybe if I wish for it this dream will come true. I am almost ready to leave just need to eat something for breakfast and then it will be time to leave. My sister is not that happy to go I think she wishes she was staying home all summer how boring.

We just pulled up at the airport my mom is dropping us of. The flight leaves in two hours it will be a long wait. I think the flight will take another 3 to 4 hours once the plane leaves. My dad said he was going to wait for us in the luggage area.

About ready to board the plane, I hope the plane ride goes smooth. Soon I will be able to see my dad. I think he is rich because he sent my mom several thousand dollars to help pay for the hospital bills but I am not supposed to know that. The plane is about ready to take off now because they are giving that safety speech about if an emergency were to happen on the plane. I hope it never does because it does not sound so fun.

At last prepare for takeoff. I just can't wait to see him it has been so long. Finally when the pilot said prepare for landing about 4 hours later I got so excited I started to jump up and down in my seat. Everyone was staring at me. I couldn't wait to get off the plane.

Now prepare for landing. It was a little turbulent about half way through but not too bad. When we land I will get off the plane and get to the luggage area as fast as possible. I am so happy to see my dad.

I ran off the plane, pushed my way through the busy LAX airport, and finally I could run up to my dad and hug him. My dad said "someone is happy to see me." My older sister just stood there and said "hi". I think she doesn't like him as much as I do because he was strict with who she could hang out with, where they could go, when they can hang out, and how long she could be gone. He never had to tell that to me because my friends either came to my house or I went to theirs.

The ride to his house took about one hour. During the ride I was naming all the places I wanted to go while my sister was sending text messages to all her friends. When I got to his house I thought this place is a mansion. I saw Abbie and Apollo his Australian Shepherds. I was surprised; I did not know he had any pets. My mom was allergic to pets so we couldn't have any. Then Taylor (dad's rich girlfriend that I didn't know about) came home with Sam (Taylor's daughter that looked to be around my age.) My dad introduced me to them and told me they have been dating for a year and that Sam was 13. The weird thing is that she looked exactly like me.

Later that night my dad told us that he was going to get married to Taylor in July and he wanted us to be in the wedding. July was only a few weeks away. I asked him what I was going to be in the wedding and he said Sam and I would be the flower girls. I was happy for him but my sister was mad. Then he asked me to come live with them and he would enroll me into a school in the area. I said "I will think about it and let you know." He offered that to my sister to so that she could go to a collage in LA but of course she said no. My dad never understood why my sister was mad at him.

The date for the wedding is July 21, so it is coming up quickly. Sam and I went to get our dresses today, they are so cute. I am so happy that we will be step sisters soon; we are already becoming best friends. I told her that I am going to move in with my dad but my sister is going back to the collage in Alaska to finish school. She seems real happy that I am going to live with her.

Today we are going shopping for a bicycle because I never had one in Alaska. I am going to bike riding with my soon to be step sister later today. I asked her when her birthday is and she said November 27. I told her my birthday was on May 27. She is only 1 year and 6 months older then me. Sam is going to teach me how to ride a bike. I hope it is not that hard.


End file.
